Cinnamontail/History
History ''A Vision of Shadows'' arc ''River of Fire :When Alderheart and Violetshine arrive at the Moonpool to see if Tigerheart is really dead, they spot Cinnamon among the cats gathered. Violetshine asks where they all came from, and Dovewing explains that they'd met Cinnamon, Ant, and Blaze in a huge Twolegplace. The Raging Storm :Upon joining ShadowClan, Tigerstar has apprenticed Cinnamon to Sparrowtail as Cinnamonpaw. Tigerstar announces her new name at the Gathering, and Violetshine silently questions Cinnamonpaw's prefix, concluding that it must be a Twoleg word. She notes that both Cinnamonpaw and Antpaw are too old to be apprentices, but seem happy nonetheless when Tigerstar announces their names. :She, Antpaw and Blazepaw are mentioned by Cloverfoot when Tree asks if the three are settling well into ShadowClan. Cloverfoot responds that they seem happy living in a Clan. :Alderheart sees her being hurried by Stonewing along the edge of ShadowClan's camp. In ''The Broken Code ''Lost Stars :Shadowpaw notices that he hasn't seen Cinnamontail and Blazefire since the day prior, and asks Pouncestep and Lightleap if they had, though his sisters reveal they also haven't. Tigerstar decides to send out a search party, which Dovewing volunteers to lead. :Not long after, Dovewing returns with the missing cats and Puddleshine informs Tigerstar that he had spotted them in the Twolegplace. When questioned by their leader, Cinnamontail responds that they thought it would be a good place to hunt, though Tigerstar does not believe her. Blazefire reveals that they had followed food scent there, but Cinnamontail insists that they had not been fed by Twolegs, and had scavenged for food in the scrapcans. Tigerstar angrily suggests they go back to being strays, but the two reply that they want to be warriors. He allows them to remain in the Clan, but bars them from taking from the fresh-kill pile until the next day and assigns them to dawn hunting patrols until the next Gathering. :Cinnamontail later appears exiting the warriors' den with Berryheart when Tigerstar calls a Clan meeting. The Silent Thaw :As a patrol returns to camp, Cinnamontail drops her brambles she had been threading into the apprentices' den. She races towards the returning cats, and seeing Antfur's body, asks what had happened. Blazefire explains that he had fallen from a tree, and Cinnamontail's eyes fill with grief for her deceased friend. She insists he should not have been allowed to leave camp so recently after his injury, and further remarks that his drive to be a warrior was what killed him in the end. :When Rootpaw and Tree are turned away from the ShadowClan camp, Cinnamontail asks Dovewing what they had been there for. Dovewing explains that Bramblestar had wanted them to convince the other Clans to punish their codebreakers, and Cinnamontail scoffs that a ThunderClan leader could tell another Clan what to do. She then approaches Puddleshine, explaining that she had been feeling queasy and may have eaten a bad mouse. Puddleshine asks Shadowsight if he would like to treat her, but Shadowsight hurries off to find Rootpaw. In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Shortly after Tigerheart arrives with the guardian cats, Fierce and Cinnamon pad over to Dovewing's nest. The tortoiseshell she-cat asks how they’re doing, and mentions that they've met Spire. Dovewing affirms this, explaining to Tigerheart that Spire is kind of like a medicine cat, but his dreams aren't always from StarClan. Cinnamon adds in that the old tom has sometimes mixes dreams with reality, and probably thinks they can fly. Fierce then introduces the brown tabby, and she shifts her white paws shyly. Tigerheart nods at her in return, and Cinnamon comments that he looks fit, and might be useful. Dovewing answers that her mate would be happy to help, and that she only wishes she could pitch in as well. Fierce gently declines the offer, reminding the queen what happened last time she tried. Tigerheart is alarmed to learn from Cobweb that they've been having trouble with a fox where they usually collect herbs. Cinnamon adds that Dovewing said a few warrior moves would get rid of it, but hers aren't too good at the moment due to her pregnancy. :They decide to take a patrol out to the fox's den to investigate the situation. Fierce leads the group, with Tigerheart, Ant, and Cinnamon following behind her. They file out of the cavern and on a wooden ledge that leads outside. The cats travel through the city, dodging Thunderpaths and weaving by Twoleg dens. Once they arrive, Cinnamon points her head and shows Tigerheart where the herbs usually grow. They then go through a tunnel under the Thunderpath to reach them. The brown tabby she-cat walks with the group as they go, searching for the scent of fox. A growl sounds, and a fox jumps on Cobweb. Tigerheart races to help while Cinnamon bites into its hind paw. The dark tabby tom realizes that, while brave, their attacks are uncoordinated and don't frighten the fox. He starts barking orders at them, telling Fierce to bite the fox's tail while Cinnamon claws it's throat. They begin to win, but a vixen shows up and Tigerheart knows that they don't have the skill yet to challenge two foxes. He orders them to leave, then starts to attack the vixen with Cinnamon by his side. Together, they drive it back long enough for an injured Cobweb to flee. Once Ant and Fierce escape, Tigerheart sends Cinnamon off with them, with the promise to follow right behind her. The dark tabby tom fights the two foxes alone long enough for Cobweb to get through the Thunderpath tunnel. He follows them, coming out into the clearing with Fierce, Cinnamon, and Ant. Tigerheart ominously notes that the foxes are mates, and they all know that their cubs make it so no herbs could be gathered there again. :A few days later, Tigerheart gathers the guardian cats in a circle, ready to teach them some fighting moves. While most are not keen on fighting, they agree that it is necessary to save the herbs. Cinnamon and Ant look excited, and Tigerheart is glad that they at least would like to learn. He starts by showing them the first crouch he ever learned, and a few simple move combinations. The dark tabby then works out a strategy for fighting the foxes, explaining how to coordinate attacks with others to make them more effective. Dovewing suggests that they use one cat as a kind of bait, so that the foxes will come out of their den. The dark tabby tom agrees, and Spire then volunteers for the position, trusting his friends to keep him safe. The next day, the cats travel to the herb patch, and Spire walks to a spot in the middle of the clearing. He acts distracted, chasing imaginary prey and letting out a yowl. The fox comes out because of this, and Fierce immediately jumps on top of it. Cinnamon and Ant then leap out of their hiding spots and they surround the fox with Pipsqueak's help. The cats start attacking the red-pelted creature, and it thrashes desperately beneath them. However, the vixen soon comes, and Tigerheart goes to confront it. Both foxes soon leave after they become overwhelmed by the cats clawing at them. Cinnamon, Ant, and Pipsqueak weave around each other happy that they’ve won. The cats then fill up the fox den with enough debris to make sure they don’t come back. :Cinnamon, Fierce, Cobweb, Tigerheart, and Mittens leave the gathering place. They are going scavenging, with the brown tabby she-cat watching their collection. A moon earlier, Tigerheart has suggested the guardian cats could leave stashes of their scraps in piles to collect on their way back, like what they do back in the forest.The reasoning behind this was that there could be more paws open for scavenging. However, it was Cinnamon's idea to post a guard so no one could steal their catch. Tigerheart thinks about this, happy that one of the guardian cats is thinking like a warrior. He hurries back towards Cinnamon, carrying some meat scraps he'd gotten from a bin. However, when he gets there, Tigerheart sees the she-cat surrounded by four strays. They pin her closer to the wall, trying to get at the scrap pile she's protecting. Cinnamon spits at them, hissing and lashing out when they try to take bits and pieces. Fur bristling, Tigerheart drops his meat to jump in front of her, threatening that this is their stash, and that they should go find their own. A gray she-cat looks at both of them, and then at the other guardian cats at the end of the alley. She suggests that there is enough to share, but Tigerheart responds that they have other mouths to feed. They bicker, but the gray she-cat backs off, not at ease with his angry tone. Cinnamon and Fierce thank the dark tabby tom, appreciative that he saved them from a fight. :In order to get rid of Fog and her group, Tigerheart convinces Tuna to show him where their old camp was, and where the foxes in it are. He formulates a plan to trap the red-pelted creatures by luring them into the traps that the Twolegs set out for cats. They devise a plan to have the foxes come after different pairs of cats, and then turn around and chase them into the traps. Dotty, Cinnamon, and Peanut get chased by two of the foxes, leading them closer to the wire mesh cages. Pipsqueak soon reports that all of them have been caught in the traps, and everyone celebrates. Fog reluctantly keeps her promise to leave now that the foxes are not in their home. :The day after they get back, Dovewing's kits go missing. Cinnamon and Pipsqueak help her look for them, starting with the entrance to the cavern. The tabby she-cat comments that she can smell their scent, and is surprised no cat saw them leave. Feather mentions that she saw the kits leave, and both Dovewing and Tigerheart feel guilty for not telling the trio to stay inside while alone. The older cats sniff around outside, going around the stone boundary of the gathering place. Dovewing soon sees all three sitting in a tree, and Tigerheart tells Cinnamon and Pipsqueak that they can go back inside. The tabby she-cat suggests that she could distract them, but they soon realize that too many cats would draw Twoleg attention. Cinnamon flicks her tail at Pipsqueak, and they both go back inside. Later, she goes scavenging with Fierce, Ant, Mittens, Dovewing and Tigerheart. They file out the exit, walking towards the scrap-cans. :The next day, Tigerheart and Dovewing announce that they are going back to the lake with their kits because of his Clan. Cinnamon asks him how he knows that his Clan needs him, and he replies that StarClan may have spoken to him through Spire. Rascal seems to scoff at this, but the tabby she-cat reminds him that the travelers come from a place where dreams are taken seriously. Cinnamon then turns to Dovewing, asking if that’s what brought them here in the first place. The queen says a dream led them here, and will lead them back home. Blaze decides to join Tigerheart and Dovewing, saying he wants to be a warrior. They look shocked, and are uneasy about taking the ginger tabby kit because he is very young. However, Spire advises the pair to let Blaze come, because he himself is coming too. Cinnamon and Ant ask to come with them as well, and Tigerheart discusses it with Dovewing. The pair look at the Clan cats hopefully, so they both agree that the two guardian cats would make a good addition. Fierce bids them farewell, and the dark brown tabby decides that they will leave now. Cinnamon says her goodbyes to Mittens and Rascal, and then quickly making her way to the wooden exit ledge. :Cinnamon helps Tigerheart retrace his steps back to the station where he met Dash. She had lived there before joining the guardian cats, and knows the area well. The tabby she-cat leads him around a corner, and Tigerheart immediately recognizes the tall Thundersnake camp. He reflects on their journey so far, and how they'd walked along busy walkways and Thunderpaths to get here. They enter the station, quickly darting into a deserted alleyway. Tigerheart leads them to Dash's den and calls out to the black-and-white tom. The dark tabby tom asks him for help, saying that he found his friends and is traveling home with more cats. Dash questions why he'd bring city cats to the forest, and Cinnamon snaps that they need his help, not his opinion. Ant glances at her, reminding the she-cat to be polite. :Dash comments that he can bring them to the Silverpath that takes them home, if Tigerheart shows him which ledge he arrived at. However, he's skeptical about taking strays and kits into the tunnels because they are dangerous. Cinnamon is offended by this, asking if he thinks of them as strays. Ant tries to calm her, saying that Dash is just worried about them. She huffs, commenting that the black-and-white tom doesn't have to be rude about it. Dash dips his head in apology, clarifying that there is a difference between loners in tunnels and a group of cats with kits to care for. He then proceeds to lead them into the moving mass of Twolegs, with the others hesitating behind. Cinnamon, Dovewing, and Tigerheart each pick up a kit before following him. The brown tabby she-cat jumps down between the tracks of the Silverpath, carrying Lightkit. The kit squeals as they land, Cinnamon staggering to find her footing. Blaze follows them, Dash catching him as he jumps to the floor. :Once everyone gets to the bottom, Dash begins to take them through the tunnel. Lightkit says she wants to walk on the ground, so Cinnamon gently sets her down. They continue until a Thundersnake begins approaching, and all of the cats duck down at the edge of the tunnel. Cinnamon tucks the brown tabby kit under her belly, sheltering her from the wind. Once it passes, Lightkit pops her head out and says it was exciting. Cinnamon, however, stares after the Thundersnake and doesn’t wish to revisit the experience. After another long stretch of walking, the cats finally reach the end of the tunnel. Cinnamon and Spire walk side by side, stumbling as the stones shift between their paws. They find a place to camp for the night, and the cats go to sleep. :A half-moon later, the cats are still following the Silverpath on their way home. Cinnamon walks up to Lightkit, Pouncekit, and Shadowkit, asking them if they’d like to play a game to help pass the time. She suggests that they make up names for the trees and plants the patrol sees while traveling, and ask Dovewing and Tigerheart if they guess correctly. Tigerheart blinks at her gratefully, thinking about how hard she and Ant have been working to distract the kits. He reflects that both of the former guardian cats are getting used to hunting, becoming stronger every day. Suddenly, Spire stops and insists that they leave the Silverpath and find an orange sun. Cinnamon bounds over to him, telling the tom that they'd get lost without the track and need it to go home. Tigerheart hesitates, and is relieved when Ant suggests that they rest for tonight so that Spire can forget about his supposed revelations. They make camp, and all of the cats wearily drift to sleep. However, later that night, Spire goes missing when he searches for the orange sun. Blaze, Tigerheart, and Dovewing decide to go after him, and they decide to leave the kits with Cinnamon and Ant. The brown tabby she-cat asks what's going on, as Shadowkit is placed in her nest. Tigerheart explains the situation, and promises to bring Spire back safely. Cinnamon curls her tail around the kits in her nest, telling them not to worry. The brown tabby tells them to go back to sleep as Dovewing and the others leave. While on their way, Tigerheart thinks about his kits, wanting to hurry up and find Spire so he can return to them. :They find Spire, and they also meet Cloverfoot, Rippletail, Berryheart, and Sparrowtail. They decide to come with Dovewing and Tigerheart back to the Clans, but decide to talk more about it inside. However, Dovewing mentions that Ant and Cinnamon will want to know how they are for the kits’ sake. Cloverfoot questions who they are, and Berryheart asks what they meant by kits. Tigerheart explains that they have a long story to tell, so they all stay there for the night and head back in the morning. Once they meet up with Ant and Cinnamon, the cats continue to travel. The two former guardian cats are excited to learn about Clan life, asking as many questions as the kits do. The Silverpath begins to rumble, and most of the cats hop off the tracks. However, Lightkit and Pouncekit don't hear the warning and are still in harm’s way as the Thundersnake approaches. Tigerheart snatches Pouncekit away from harm, and Spire quickly goes in to save Lightkit. Both parents are very appreciative, and they are all shocked. Spire announces that they need to leave the Silverpath, or there will be death without meaning. All the cats gather close, talking about what he’s said. Tigerheart contemplates the risks, but decides to follow Spire on a new route. :Dovewing and Cinnamon help the kits through a patch of sticky mud, trying to keep up with Spire and Blaze's fast pace. The older she-cats then nose them through a hedge, following Tigerheart. Spire leads them to a river with a long Thunderpath across it, shaped in an arch. They decide to cross after the flashing lights seem to stop the monsters, along with two brightly colored gates. Tigerheart urges them to hurry, seeing Twolegs stare at them in horror. Cinnamon and Ant squeeze under the fence, quickly bounding to the other side. Before everyone can make it across, the Thunderpath splits open in the middle, trapping some on the wrong side. Shadowkit and Lightkit start to fall, but Cinnamon rears upward to catch one kit while Rippletail takes the other. However, Spire falls through the crack when he rescues Pouncekit, mouth opening in a wail that will never come. Rippletail, Cloverfoot, and Cinnamon stream down the bank of the river, trying to spot Spire in the water. They look as hard as they can, but no cat can find the black tom. Cinnamon worries about how they will get home safely, as Spire was their only healer, and their guide. Cloverfoot suggests that they could go back to the Silverpath, but Ant says it will take too much time. Cinnamon points out that they could wander forever without a guide, and that traveling longer to have confidence in their route might be worth it. Tigerheart mentions he passed a Twolegplace like this one on his way here, and that it might be the same one. The brown tabby she-cat concedes they may as well keep traveling, seeing as they could always retrace their steps later. Tigerheart decides that they will keep on the route Spire started, even though most of the cats are less than enthusiastic. :The next day, Berryheart begins her kitting. Dovewing and a nervous Cinnamon crouch beside her, trying to help the queen. The cats decide to stay in place until Berryheart's kits are fully weaned, so they can travel easier. A moon later, Cinnamon has stocked up a store of herbs with Blaze’s help. The brown tabby she-cat only has to treat minor ailments, and Tigerheart thanks StarClan for that. He walks into camp, spotting Ant and Cinnamon resting in a patch of sunshine. Later that day, Tigerheart gathers the cats together and announces that Shadowkit has had a dream about how they reach the lake. They decide to leave in a quarter moon, due to Berryheart's kits being so young. :A quarter-moon later, Shadowkit tells Tigerheart that they should leave before night falls. He tells the kit that they will leave tomorrow, and that everything will be fine. However, as it gets dark that day, an owl gets a hold of Tigerheart after he rescues Hollowkit, and he is severely injured. Cinnamon checks him over, saying that she feels no broken bones. Her eyes darken, saying that there is swelling in his belly, which means he is hurt from the inside. She murmurs that she can give him thyme for the shock, but stares helplessly when Dovewing asks her if that's all she can do. The gray queen asks Shadowkit if he knows how to heal Tigerheart, but Cinnamon sweeps the kit toward her with her tail, saying it’s not fair to pressure a kit so young about such things. They try to travel toward ShadowClan, hoping to get Tigerheart to a medicine cat. They stop later in the day to hunt, but after a little while, Tigerheart gulps for air, meowing that he can't breathe. Cinnamon, Ant, and Dovewing watch with horror in their gazes. Tigerheart then dies, letting his last breath go in a final effort. From StarClan, Tigerheart watches the patrol carry his body, with the kits walking between Cinnamon and Cloverfoot. :When Tigerstar wakes up from his nine lives ceremony, he spots Ant and Cinnamon waiting for him. They are all very happy to see him, and the rest of ShadowClan is there as well. Tawnypelt comments that the newly named Tigerstar has brought home new warriors as well as old. The new leader agrees, and asks the Clan to accept the cats with him, and says he is ready to lead now. ShadowClan stays silent for a moment, and then cats begin to cheer his leader name. Squirrelflight's Hope :She is now a warrior named Cinnamontail. Cinnamontail is on patrol with Snowbird and Snaketooth when they come across Squirrelflight and her patrol asking to speak with Puddleshine about Larksong's illness. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan'' : Category:Detailed history pages